


(not) a matter of chance

by zarahjoyce



Series: only a matter of [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Post Series, idek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:27:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24128140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarahjoyce/pseuds/zarahjoyce
Summary: "I believe we have some time to ourselves, for now. I was thinking--""No,Jon," Sansa says, standing and turning to look at him. She gestures at her desk and adds, "I need to finish all my tasks before sundown--""I'll help," he says, tugging her closer, his lips finding the tender spot at the slope of her neck. "I promise. But for now, let me steal you from your queenly duties, my love. Just for an hour or two."
Relationships: Jon Snow/Sansa Stark
Series: only a matter of [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1740979
Comments: 16
Kudos: 89
Collections: Jon x Sansa Drabble





	(not) a matter of chance

**Author's Note:**

> Entry to the Jonsa DrabbleFest for May 2020 Day 2: Stolen.

It seems the more letters she finishes in one day, the more there are in the wings - all _waiting_ for her attention as Queen.  
  
Sansa takes a moment to gather her thoughts - _and_ to spare her hand from cramping - just as the door to her solar swings open, and in comes--  
  
"Jon," she acknowledges softly.  
  
He looks at her, a small smile playing about the corners of his mouth - and a part of her _knows_ that it means--  
  
"Your daughters are asleep," he reports, coming to stand behind her with his hands resting on her shoulders - and kneading them afterwards.  
  
She tries to stifle a moan. Jon is good - _oh so good_ \- with his hands. _"My_ daughters?" Sansa asks, moving her head to the side to give him better access to the stiffer parts of her neck. "Last I checked, they were also _yours."_  
  
"Undeniably so, I'm afraid." He leans downwards. "Did you know," Jon tells her, mouth _very_ near her ear, "that both of them recently _failed_ their geography lessons?"  
  
_That_ elicits laughter from her. "I have faith that they tried their best at it, despite the results. Geography is not an easy subject - as both of us sorely know. They deserve to be rewarded for their efforts, nonetheless."  
  
"I wholeheartedly agree. And, speaking of _rewards_ \--" Jon's hands move down from her shoulders to her arms, oh so slowly. "I believe _we_ have some time to ourselves, for now. I was thinking--"  
  
_"No,_ Jon," Sansa says, standing and turning to look at him. She gestures at her desk and adds, "I need to finish all my tasks before sundown--"  
  
"I'll help," he says, tugging her closer, his lips finding the tender spot at the slope of her neck. "I _promise_. But for now, let me steal you from your queenly duties, my love. Just for an hour or two." Jon draws away - and grins impishly. "Or _more_ , should our daughters find kindness in themselves to sleep the rest of the day away."   
  
"You are _incorrigible."_   
  
"Say you will allow me." He then takes her hand to kiss the back of it - a preview of what's to come, should she agree. "Say it."   
  
Sansa releases a long-suffering sigh.   
  
Then adds, "All right. Yes, I hereby authorize you to steal me away _\-- Jon!"_  
  
His name ends as a high shriek as her husband _suddenly_ lifts her up in his arms.  
  
"As my lady commands," he says - making her laugh, _again._


End file.
